All Mine
by Yuki-Miyagi
Summary: ano K-Kana-chan.. HAI FUJIOKA! I-I love you... pairings kanaxfujioka harukaxhosaka and more random ones...hehe!
1. Chapter 1: how to get her!

**Disclaimer**

**Yuki: Hi Hi! Yuki desu! This is my first fanfic lolz cause of my love for Minami-Ke**

**Chiaki: Yuki in any way does not own this anime...**

**Kana: or does she??? Jk jk she doesn't hehe**

**Fujioka: Just to make sure Miyagi-chan doesn't own minamik-ke**

**Yuki: Yeah listen to Fujioka!**

**Chapter 1 :How to get her**

What can I do to get her to come??

a-ano, Minami-san i got these two tickets for the theatre and i w-was wonder i-if

OHHH! Bancho!!! Tryin to catch me off guard eh??

No i-i wasn't Minami-san i-i just wanted t—

B-A-N-C-H-O! Didn't i say call me by my FIRST NAME!

Ehhhhh... a-ano M-Minami-san?p-plea-

FUJIOKA!!! My name is KANA-CHAN!!!!

K-K-Kana-chan...

HA!!! HAI! FUJIOKA!

-sigh- will u go to the mo-

OI!!! Keiko-sannnnn

Ohh Kana-Chan

___________________________________________________________________

**Fujioka POV**

-sigh-why won't she listen to me...

Just for one day together is that too much to ask for??

Ahhhh! I should ask Haruka–chan what to do!

But how do i get to get to her house??

-blush- Kana-Chan ahhhh

a-ano K-K-Kana-Chan can i c-c-come over t-to y-your house??

YOSH!!! Fujioka! Come over to my house!

Ahhh i'm soo happy...

** At the Minami Residence**

Ahhh Kana-Chan you're home welcome back ehh wait Fujioka-kun? Well let me go start making some snacks then

I'll help you Haruka–Chan

Ohh how nice Arigatou Fujioka-kun

Haruka-neesama can i help?

It's ok Chiaki

**In the Kitchen... **

A-ano Haruka-chan??

Hai, Fujioka-san

Can you tell me how to confess to a girl i like??

A girl who is it??

H-haaa its K-Kana-chan

Well... Umm

_Flashback (that afternoon)_

_Oi!! Haruka!!!_

_Ahh Hayami-sempai!_

_Hehe I have somthing for you Haruka_

_Ehh?? H-Hosaka-sempai??_

_Minami Haruka-san._

_H-Hai?..._

_I Love You!_

_EHH?!?!_

_End of flashback_

Well... i think you go up to her and go i love you?

Ohhh Arigatou Haruka-chan!

I'm going to do it now!**(not like that Perv...)**

H-Hai..

In the main room

Ano K-Kana-chan..

Hai Fujioka!

Will you please come outside with me...

Ehh?

Please..

Ohhhh its soo troublesome but alright..

Outside...

What is it Fujioka...

Ano... I-I Love you!

Ehhhhhh?!?!!?

**End of first chapter**

**Waiiii i hope you liked it R&R**

**Lolz**

**I can't wait to see wait happens next hehehe**

**Haruka: me either!**


	2. chapter 2: The confession and Hosaka?

**Disclaimer:**

**Yuki: YO!!!! Ppl i had some weird stuff in my last chapter ^^**

**Hosaka: Yuki-chan doe s not own Haruka..**

**Haruka: Or Minami-ke**

**Yuki: whaaaa i wish i did!!!**

**Chiaki: Bakayaro...**

**Ãll mine chapter 2**

_Flashback from last chapter_

_Nani!! Fujioka!_

_Ano... I-I love you!_

_End of flashback_

EHHHHHH?!?!?!?!

NANIIII!!!! FUJIOKA!!!!

A-Ano i love you!

Ohhwwhhaaaa!!

A-ano... we could go back inside now...

**Inside (hehe)**

Oi! Bakayaro... whats all the noise outside?

Fujioka-san??? Did it go well??

A-ano i don't really know...

Ano... Kana-chan??

H-H-Hai Touma-chan...

Are you ok??

H-hai...

You don't look ok...

Shut it Mako-chan all you Bakayaros...

What happened Kana-chan??

F-FF-ujioka said that he L-L-L-Loved me...and now i can't think straight

Good job Fujioka!

H-Hai Haruka-chan..

A-ano Kana-chan?

NANI!!! Fujioka!!!

I-I was just wondering if you liked me back?

A-ano you asked to quickly... Lets go back outside..

H-Hai..

**Back Outside (hehe again)**

Fujioka...

H-Hai...

Why did you choose to tell me of all the people this??!

Because i only like you K-Kana-chan...

EHHHHHHH?!?!?!W-wait F-F-Fujioka NOOOO d-dont

Kis--

**Hosaka POV**

So this is where Minami Haruka lives...

Ah ha ha ha ha ha Ha Ha ha ha!

Huh??

Is that her daughter??

Why is she with that boy and why are they so close?

WAIT! Is he kissing her ehh???

**Normal POV**

Ano.. I s this where Minami Haruka lives?

A-A-Ano... HAI!!

Hai...

Arigatou...

Lets go inside....

Hai K-Kana-chan...

**Inside (hehe again again)**

Ahh Kana-chan what happend outside?

AHH!! Minami Haruka!

H-Hosaka-sempai?

EHHHHH?!?!?!

It going to be a long weeked...

**End of chapter 2**

**Yuki: HEHEHEHE how did ya like that!! R&R**

**Hosaka: Finally Minami Haruka's house**

**Yuki and Hosaka: Ah ha ha ha ha Ha ha ha ha**


	3. Chapter 3: Chikai Kana And Funny things!

**Disclaimer:**

**Yuki: HOLA!! sup?? Did u miss meh!**

**Oji-chan: well lets get to the point...**

**Hosaka: Miyagi Yuki does not own Minami-ke or Haruka-san**

**Kana: she doesn't own Fujioka either... cause I OWNED him**

**Yuki: wever!! To tha story!!!**

_(Flashback from last chapter)_

_"Ahh Kana-chan what happend outside??"_

_"AHH!! Minami Haruka!"_

_"H-Hosaka-sempai"_

_"EHHH?!?!?!"_

_"It's goin to be a long weekend..."_

_(End of flashback)_

"H-Hosaka sempai please just call me H-Haruka-chan..."

"I understand Haruka-chan! He said as he sat down."

"_Chiaki!! Chiaki!!_" Kana whispers while going to the door

"What bakayaro!"

"Come!!!"

Chiaki let out a sigh as she walked to the door.

**Outside (lol therez lots of outside inside ness)**

"NANI! You bakayaro!" Chiaki said folding her arms.

"Chiaki! What does it mean when a guy and girl kiss??"

"Kiss?"

"Yes kiss!"

"Umm who kissed??"

"Ano Fujioka and me"

"NANI!?!?!!"

"Chiaki I can explain!!"

"How do you explain kissing my thought of a father you KONOYARO!!??"

"Well he kissed me..."

"EHH!!!" While she picks up the bear Fujioka and hits Kana with it. "Say sorry!!"

"GOMENASAI!!!"

**Inside**

_I have Haruka-chan about the funny things I saw just now but how... I have to start a conversation! _**(XD funny things)**

"GOMENASAII!!!!"

"Ehh? What was that??" Touma said looking around.

"Ano... it sounded like Kana-chan"

"I wonder what happend??"Fujioka said while blushing.

"Ahhh Fujioka-kun? Do you want more tea?? Ohhh why are you blushing Fujioka, did something happen??"

"Ano... N-Nandemonai..."

"Ohhh ok then" Haruka said while getting up

"_So Ka_" Hosaka whispered while eyeing Fujioka.

"Wait where did Haruka go??"

**Back outside**

"Why would he kiss you of all the people??!?!" Chiaki said while passing up and down

"Kissed Who?"Haruka said while standing by the door glaring...

"H-H-Haruka!!!"

"H-H-Haruka-nee sama!!"

**End of chapter 3**

**Ah ha ha ha ha Ha ha ha ha!!**

**What spicyness will happen next!!**


	4. Chapter 4: what to do in a situation!

**Yuki: Yooooo!! Ppl of the world! Mi is back! Thanx for the review Desu-chi!!**

**Chiaki: this Bakayaro~ took forever to do this didn't it...?**

**Yuki: -pout- mooo~ well let mi cut to tha chase mi does not own Minami-ke, Minami-ke Okaeri or minami-ke Okawari!**

**Ok ..**

_Flash back:_

_**Inner self:**_

**Self!

* * *

**_(Flash back of the last chapter)_

_"Hosaka-sempai please just call me H- Haruka-chan..."_

_"Chiaki! What does it mean when a guy and girl kiss??"_

_"Wait where did Haruka go??"_

_"Kissed who??"_

_"Haruka-nee sama!!"_

_(End of flash back)_

_

* * *

_"Who kissed who..."Haruka said while tapping her foot on the ground.

"Ano... Kana and Fujioka did."

"Ehhhhhhh?!?! Whowhatwerehowwhyandwhen!!"(lol can u read it?? XD)

"Umm... who: me and Fujioka, what: we kissed, were: right here, how; I don't really know... why I don't know either and when: a right when that sweaty dude came..."

"Wow... I didn't know a bakayaro could give such a detailed description in such a short time..."Chiaki said while blushing"

* * *

**(Back inside)**

"Ano H-Hosaka-san... c-could you not tell anyone about what happened b-between me a-and K-Kana –chan p-please?"

"Ohh... you mean that S-T-U-F-F-F that I saw when I was coming into the house..." Hosaka said while eying him suspiciously"

"H-hai..."Fujioka said still bowing

"Ok... I will. Only if you help me with my LOVE for MINAMI HARUKA!!

"Ara! Did someone call me??"Haruka said bringing in Chiaki and Kana.

"Oi! Chiaki! Come here!"Touma shouted from the bedroom.

"Hai!!"Chiaki said while leaving Kana helpless without anyone to help her with her kissing problems.

**(Fujiokas Pov)**

_**Oh my lord!~ what are the Minami-sans going to say??!?**_

**Oi!! Don't be such a fraidy cat...**

_**Huh?? Who are you???**_

**OH MY LORD I am Fujioki your inner self!! **_(ohh lordy!! Fujioki!! )_

_**What!!~ Fujioki??**_

**Yes Fujioki...**

_**Fujioki??**_

**YES F-U-J-I-O-K-I jeeeezz what is your problem!!?!**

_**You have a weird name...**_

**... anyway!! I'm talkin to you and stop being DUMBB!! Because you're a guy and you have to learn how to be one so don't chicken out because you gave the HAWT chick a kiss and her sisters probably heard everything... because you are in possession of FUJIOKI and you love me so I'm going to take over your body so you can be hot like her! Ok??**

_**NOOOO I don't want you to... just tell me what to do!**_

**iight then! My homie!**

_**Iight?!?! Are you some kind of gangster??**_

**Yeh boss iz a gangsta you ga a problem wid da?? **_(lolz thats Tola slang for u ^^)_

_**Umm... I dint get anything you just said...**_

**ANYWAY hurry and talk!!**

_**Ummm~ yeah...

* * *

**_

**(Normal POV)**

"Ano... Kana-chan…"

"F-Fujioka hurry come here now!!"

"Ehh? Ok then.."

* * *

**(With Chiaki and Touma)**

"Oi Chiaki, did something happen outside with Kana and Fujioka??"

"Why are you asking me?"Chiaki said lazily.

"Because when he came inside he was blushing and talking o himself and the Kana was all come outside."Touma said while picking up some manga...

"Well something did happen."Chiaki jumped onto her bed.

"Ehh nani?"she said looking up from her Manga.

"Well..."

* * *

**HAHAHA I leave u in suspense until I figure out what to do!**

**BYE~!**


	5. Chapter 5: The making of LOVE!

**Yuki: HOLAAAa thanx ppl for reviewing ^^ I love u!!Wiii i'm listenin to birthday sex by Jeremih!!**

**Touma: -twitch- ok... i'm here to tell u that this BIRTHDAY SEX LISTENER does not own MIMAMI-KE!**

**Yuki: yep!**

Normal

_**Inner self**_

**Self  
**

_Flashback_

**

* * *

  
**

_(Flash back of last chapter)_

_"Oi Chiaki, did something happen outside with Kana and Fujioka??"_

_"Why are you asking me?"Chiaki said lazily._

_"Because when he came inside he was blushing and talking o himself and the Kana was all come outside."Touma said while picking up some manga..._

_"Well something did happen."Chiaki jumped onto her bed._

_"Ehh nani?" she said looking up from her Manga._

_"Well..."_

_(end of flashback)_

_

* * *

  
_

"Well?"Touma said while starting to sit up straight

"Well umm Fujioka kissed Kana and now she doesn't know what to do cause she has problems."Chiaki said while blushing.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!!!USO!!!!"

* * *

**(In the living rooooom!!)**

**Fujioka's POV**

"H-Hai kana-chan..."I said while sitting closer to her.

"What to do after we kiss? Cause Haruka said people normally GO OUT and I don't know how you do that." Kana said while looking at the sweets on the table

"Umm well you normally have to like the person back."I said while looking at her.

"Like back? How do you know when you like someone?" she said looking at me.

"Well it's like when you see the person you like your heart starts beating really fast and you want to be next to them all the time and stuff."I said while blushing.

"Ahhhh so ka, so that means that we are going out now huh?"She said and blushed.

**(Inside of me)**

**Ehhhhhhh!!! Whhhhaaat!! Fujioki did you hear that!!!!**

**_Oi Fujioka aren't u being too loud?_**

**But but!!!**

_**I know iight she just said dat u two is goin out ok! Jeez...**_

**Ohh, ok then.**

**(Outside of my head)**

"A-Ano K-Kana-chan d-did you j-j-just say that?" I said while going as red as Hinata to the face.

"Hai."She said and picked up a sweet and stuffed it down her mouth, got up and disappeared into her room.

Oh my lord!! I love u! Thank you! OH LORDY!!! I said while eating a sweet that looked like a flower.

Now all I have to do is help Hosaka-san... This is going to be weird.

* * *

**(Touma and Chiaki POV)**

"Oi Chiaki... you just said that didn't you?" Touma said in slow motion.

"Yes I did, do you want to go see what they are talking about?"Chiaki said as she smirked.

"Oh yeah!"Touma said while jumping odd the bed and going super spy mode.

**(20 seconds later)**

"SHHHH don't make a sound ok Bakayaro!"

"hai!`"

"So that means we are going out now huh?"

"A-Ano K-Kana-chan d-did you j-j-just say that?"

"Hai."

"EHHH!! Chiaki did you hear that!"Touma said while jumping like a penguin.

"Yeah but we have to leave now!"Chiaki said while pulling Touma into the room in a split second.

"Ehhh why?"Touma said trying to go back outside.?

"Because Kana almost caught us! Konoyaroo!" Chiaki said while sitting on the bed.

"Almost catch you trying to do what?"Haruka said walking in"

"YABAI!"

* * *

**Yay! This chap is done! Srry it took soo long itz just that im lazier than Desuka!**

**Damn i hope i spelt Yabai right! Itz the Japanese way for saying u no ummm... sort crap! Im caught-ish. R&R!!!  
**


End file.
